ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51
Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 is an upcoming episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Thunderpig battling two Plumbers in the HQ after he escaped from his cell. Ben asks him why does he say his name all the time. Thunderpig says that Ben "ate his father with mustard and cheese and put him into a baguette". Thunderpig runs to kill him, but Ben dodges it and turns into Diamondhead. He stops Thunderpig by stretching his arm, but he attacks back. Blukic and Driba arrive and they say that something is heading to the location where they are now. Suddently, a flying Galvan appears and shoots goop balls at Thunderpig. Diamondhead thanks her, but the mysterious Galvan blasts at Blukic and Driba and asks for the "Galvanian Skeuomorph". Diamondhead catches the Galvan, then her helmet opens and it's revealed to be Luhley, an old friend of Blukic and Driba. They greet her and says that it's great to see her. Blukic and Driba start to fight on how great to see her but she tells them that they don't have much time. Luhley asks what Blukic and Driba did with the only working Skeuomorph in existence. They say that they left it on their flying saucer years ago, on Area 51. Ben asks if they were with aliens, but Blukic and Driba says that "they were the aliens". Luhley turns angry and says that the flying saucer was hers and they must find the Skeuomorph before it's too late. After that, the group flies the Skipper into the desert. Luhley asks Max to fly faster, but he only says "it's nice to meet you too Luhley". Luhley apologises and thanks him for the ride, but she says that they must go to Area 51. Ben asks to information about why they must go to Area 51 before it's too late. Blukic tells a story about how all it started. In the past on Galvan Prime, Blukic and Driba were tadpoles. It explains that how they met and that they were Plumber cadets together. Driba says that Earth was in great danger in those times. Luhley was called to a secret mission. When Blukic and Driba tried to narrate the flashback, Luhley says to let her narrate. She says that Azmuth gave to her a experimental-prototype-vehicle and gave to her a Galvan engine, the Galvanian Skeuomorph, specifically for this mission. Luhley calls Blukic and Driba to put the Skeuomorph in her ship, and also says to don't touch or see anything. Driba says that, if they are the technical support, they can prepare Luhley's ship. Driba tries to prepare the coordinates and Blukic tries to adjust the seat. Then, they try to do many things with the ship and discuss about who will use a determinated function. When they discussed, they make the ship fly to Galvan Prime. Luhley becomes frustrated. The ship leaves the planet, and Blukic and Driba discuss about who would be turns Luhley angry. They travel to the Solar System and they see Earth. Then, they arrive on the planet. On the planet, a young Max is flying with his jet. Max tells Colonel Rozum that he found a UFO that entered Earth's atmosphere. Rozum says that the UFO is considerated a threat. Blukic and Driba's ship collides with an air balloon. This makes Max turn the wrong direction and he says that the UFO is, in fact, an air balloon. Rozum orders Max to take down the UFO. When he saw two aliens discussing on the ship, Max flees, disobeying Rozum. The ship falls and soldiers appears with guns. Driba says that "they came in peace". Then, a truck enters on Area 51. Rozum and some soldiers come to take Blukic and Driba. Rozum says that the aliens are small, but more dangerous than looks like, and they must be eliminated. Meanwhile, someone teleports to the desert. He says that the "people of Earth" must prepare themselves for the peace, and names himself Benevelon. Then, a robot called B.L.R.T. appears to "do the peace". In Area 51, Rozum tries to interrogate Blukic and Driba, but they talk the Galvan language, that the humans cannot understand. Blukic turns on the Universal Translator. Driba says that Rozum can bribe, threaten and offend him, but he will not talk about anything. Max tells Rozum that the aliens didn't do anything wrong. Rozum says that Max's situation is bad because he disobeyed his orders and he is trying to solve the incident when Max destroyed two jets in one day. Then, a professor arrives. Rozum thanks him for coming and says that he wants him to take care of the UFO's investigation and the dissection, because if they don't want to talk, then they will open and find the answers. Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba are in separated cages. Driba says they "died" and they will never leave Earth and says that Luhley will never talk to them again. Blukic is eating, and Driba asks how he likes to eat this "disgusting thing". Then, Blukic appears in Driba's cage and reveals that he bit the lock (he said that the locks are easier to open). Driba asks why he didn't open the cages yet, and Blukic says that he was hungry. After that, Max, Rozum, and the professor arrive in the cage room and become surprised, because the two aliens fled. Rozum calls the guards. Max goes to the bathroom and hears someone saying that the toilet isn't the emergency ship. Max see Blukic and Driba. Driba says that if he takes him, he will use his alien powers to seek revenge. Max says that he was the pilot that found them, and he disobeyed his orders to destroy the UFO. Driba says that he doesn't know whether to rely on Max or not, because he disobeyed orders. Max puts them in his pockets and run to the Area 51's yard. Some surveillance lights are hunting for the missing aliens. Max asks what are they doing on Earth. Driba says that they were chosen to make contact with the species because Blukic and Driba were the "most intelligent of the planet". Blukic tries to leave, but Driba says that they must find a weapon to stop a big threat on the planet. Max asks what threat is that, and Blukic indicates the man that the Area 51 Soldiers are looking for. The man is Benevelon. He says that the humans' passaport for paradise peace and prosperity awaits. He surnames himself "your savior" and he "come in peace". He asks B.L.R.T. to attack. The robot fires a laser of his eye and attacks Area 51. Max goes to help, and Benevelon says that the world will be freed from the chaos. Max uses a jet and fires two missiles into B.L.R.T., but it had no effect on the robot. Benevelon asks him to retaliate. Max diverts from the lasers, but the jet is fired by the robot. Max ejects and the jet falls into B.L.R.T., destroying him. Benevelon says that he will back to bring happiness to the humans and teleports away. Max says that Blukic and Driba are free, but they are on Earth and cannot leave. Max asks if he can help them. Blukic asks if Max has work for them. Returning to the present, Ben says that it's difficult to believe the story. Blukic, Driba, and Max say that it's really true. Ben asks why Luhley came to Earth. Luhley answers that she came to the Earth to defeat B.L.R.T., and also says that Max buried the robot, but it wasn't destroyed. The team reaches Area 51 where there are SECT Soldiers standing. Something explodes and Benevelon appears again. Then, more things explode. He says that "he came in peace" and uses a gun to blast Area 51. Then, the SECT Soldiers point weapons on him. They tried to blast, but Benevelon creates an energy shield. Then, B.L.R.T. emerges from the ground and takes a plane. Blukic and Driba asks Luhley if they can help her, but Luhley says that they should help her a few years ago. She shoots goop on Benevelon, but he uses an energy shield and reveals that Azmuth is an old foe. Benevelon asks what Luhley has against the peace. She answers that she doesn't have anything against the peace, but has various things against the villain. Benevelon chases her. Meanwhile, B.L.R.T. uses the plane to attack the soldiers. Ben says Max to keep calm. He turns into Whampire, but he is potentialy burned by the sun. Meanwhile, Blukic says to Driba that they have to find the Flying Saucer and the Galvanian Skeuomorph to help Luhley. Driba says he is a genius. Whampire almost bruned to death but Max makes him transform into Four Arms. Four Arms attacks Benevelon, but he is blasted by his gun. Meanwhile, Blukic tries to hunt the Saucer on the boxes. Driba falls on something, and this thing was the Saucer. They enter to the saucer and find the Skeuomorph. It's revealed that the Skeuomorph was left turned on for years and it is probably overloaded. Benevelon is attacking the soldiers. Four Arms takes him and his gun. B.L.R.T. appears and attacks. Blukic and Driba arrives with the Skeuomorph. Luhley goes to take the bomb, but Four Arms launches the Skeuomorph into B.L.R.T., destroying him and 40 planes on a big explosion. Benevelon becomes frustrated and says that "this world doesn't wish the happiness of the peace". He is defeated by Four Arms. Rozum and more soldiers appears and ironically talks that "we have a pacific and a quiet cage for him". Blukic and Driba apologizes for Luhley, which congratulates them. Rozum becomes angry with Ben. Blukic and Driba are discussing about who Luhley loves. Luhley leaves, and Driba says that he repaired the smallest details. Blukic asks what color is his shirt, and the episode ends. Major Events *Rozum makes his Omniverse debut. *Benevelon, the Galvan Major, Luhley, and B.L.R.T. make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson (past and present) *Blukic (past and present) *Driba (past and present) *Azmuth (past; cameo) *Luhley (first appearance; past and present) *Galvan Major (first appearance; past) *Galvan Soldiers (past) *Area 51 Soldiers (past) *Fergi (past; cameo) *Professor Paradox (past; cameo) *Colonel Rozum (first re-appearance; past and present) *SECT Soldiers *Plumbers (cameo) Villains *Benevelon (first appearance; past and present) *B.L.R.T. (first appearance; past and present) *Thunderpig Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Whampire (accidental transformation) *Four Arms Quotes Errors *In Ultimate Aggregor, Colonel Rozum had no idea who Professor Paradox was, but in this episode, in flashback, he already knew him. Naming and Translations Allusions *While Blukic was hunting for his ship he found the "Lost Arc", an allusion of Indiana Jones. Trivia *It aired on Brazil and Latin America at July 11, 2014. *It is revealed that Whampire has a bat form that he can transform into. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son